1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of blade tensioners. More particularly, the invention pertains to a clip for a blade tensioner.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade tensioners have been used in the past to apply tension to chains. Generally, blade tensioners comprise primarily a blade shoe made of resin having an arcuately curved chain sliding face and numerous leaf spring-shaped blade springs. The blade springs, which act to apply spring force to the blade shoe, are made of metallic material disposed and stacked on the opposite side of the blade shoe from the chain sliding face.
When the chain is operating, the chain slides and runs on the sliding face. The pushing load accompanying the elastic deformation of the blade shoe and the blade springs is applied to the chain, resulting in tension to the chain. If the chain slackens while operating, blade springs will protrude on the chain side due to the blade spring which elastically deforms to the side where the radius of curvature enlarges, returning and deforming to the side where the radius of curvature decreases so that a uniform tension is maintained on the chain.
When a chain enlarges or stretches in the course of operation over a long period of time, there are occasions when it is necessary to replace chains. However, due to the fact that a blade tensioner maintains pressure on a chain, replacing a chain is not easy to do under these circumstances since tension is constantly applied to the chain.
Particularly, when blade tensioners are used on engine timing chains, the gaps between links are longer on engine timing chains than on auxiliary drive chains and the elastic rebound force of the blade springs is great. Considerable force is necessary to move a blade tensioner contacting an engine timing chain to a position where it separates from the chain, making the replacement of the chain particularly difficult.
The present invention was devised in light of these problems with the prior art to make it easier to replace chains.
A blade tensioner includes a blade shoe having a chain sliding face and a plurality of blade springs disposed and stacked at the opposite side to the chain sliding face. A clip is provided on the blade springs. The clip includes a clip body encompassing the blade springs, which elastically contacts the blade springs, and an engaging portion integrally formed with the clip body. The engaging portion includes an engagement hole to engage a tool.